Ren Akatsuki
Ren Akatsuki & Eve Tearm vs. Dark Unicorn is a fight fought between Blue Pegasus Mages Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm and the Dark Guild Dark Unicorn. Prologue Brain starts to cast Dark Rondo to eliminate the whole alliance when he sees Wendy who's been hiding behind a rock the whole time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 17-19 He recognizes her as the "Sky Maiden", tells himself that she's quite the rare find and uses his Magic to grab her. When the team attempts to rescue Wendy, Hoteye's Magic keeps them on the ground. Wendy attempts to grab onto Carla's hand but catches Happy's instead. With Wendy kidnapped, Brain declares that he has no more use for the rest of them and blasts his Magic towards the Allied Forces. In panic, the team attempts to take cover when they are suddenly defended by strong pillars of earth, Jura's Iron Rock Wall. This delights the rest of the team as they are all still alive. When the smoke clears, Oración Seis is revealed to have escaped. The members become upset for being utterly defeated. Lyon expresses his relief that Jura is all right, but Jura contradicts this and his wound is shown. However, it seems that the real Ichiya's Healing Perfume is holding it back and Ichiya appears in the scene as well, stating that the Oración Seis must have been afraid of him that's why they left. He heals the rest of the team using the same perfume and they observe the feeling of pain go away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 Natsu, still angered, attempts to run off to look for the Oración Seis when Carla, sprouting wings, grabs him by the scarf. She tells him she's worried about Wendy and the male cat (Happy) but the enemies are not people who can be defeated by charging recklessly. She also points the rest of the team to Erza, who's in extreme pain and is unaffected by Ichiya's perfume. She suddenly grabs Lucy's belt, causing Lucy's skirt to fall off, and ties it around her arm. Erza says that she cannot fight in that state, throws a sword to the ground and pleads for someone to cut her arm off. This shocks most members but Lyon tells her that he'll do it. The others try to argue but the other members of Lamia Scale support Lyon. Just as when the blade was about to touch Erza, Gray freezes it, leaving Erza intact but she suddenly collapses. As the tension begins to rise, Carla announces that Wendy could save Erza because she can use Healing Magic because she is the Sky Dragon Slayer. The whole team then agrees that their mission changes for now: Save Wendy!Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 11-20 The team decide to split up and Ren and Eve decide to go together. As the two explore the woods, they find themselves surrounded by members of the Dark Guild, Dark Unicorn.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16 Battle As the members of the Dark Guild charge at him, Ren uses his Aerial. The Dark Mages immediately feels the effects of the Magic and begins to suffocate while Ren explains that his Magic can lower the oxygen in the air around his enemies. Meanwhile, the other Dark Mages surround Eve. The Dark Mages begin to belittle him due to his appearance and charges at him. However, Eve uses his White Out that is able to trap and freeze his enemies. Eve begins to taunt the Dark Mages who are unable to move, trapped under some snow.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 Aftermath Ren and Eve then interrogate the Dark Mages about the location of Wendy and Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 12 After finding out the location, they went to look for them. However, the first stage of Nirvana activated and the two, unable to contact Hibiki, decide to split up in order to find Wendy and investigate Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 2-3 References Navigation Category:Fights